


Explosion

by QuickSilverFox3



Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Burns, Explosions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Permanent Injury, Rescue Missions, Vomiting, Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: Hawke gasped wetly for air, pulling in huge gasping breaths as he coughed, black splattering the ground in front of him.The aftermath of the Chantry explosion





	Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> [ My Tumblr!](https://inkformyblood.tumblr.com) Requests are always welcome!

Couldn’t breathe, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t-

Hawke gasped wetly for air, pulling in huge gasping breaths as he coughed, black splattering the ground in front of him. Fenris pulled him to his feet, yelling something- oh Maker his hand!

He stumbled blindly after Fenris, the elf’s grip on his hand was bruising but he couldn’t feel it. Smoke stung his eyes, tears running down his cheeks cutting through the blood he knew had dried on his cheeks. His hand, maker his hand!

It didn’t hurt, had burned too deep for it to hurt just yet. Bone ran white through the blackened flesh, barely recognisable as human and bile rose in his throat.

“Fenris,” Hawke choked, pulling against the determined elf, catching a glimpse of wide, terrified eyes, lyrium flaring as he bared his teeth in a reflexive snarl before Hawke doubled over and vomited onto the ash covered dirt.

The rest of the night passed in shaky snapshots of memory: the heat of Fenris’s lyrium as he ran into the elf’s back, pressed against him from cheek to hip; a heart, red and bloody in Fenris’s grasp as the previous owner sunk to the floor at his feet before being kicked roughly aside and the run began again, Hawke unable to draw his sword, the blade too heavy for just one hand; stone cold against his back, the realisation that his shirt was ripped and torn dawning on him slowly as Fenris crowded him backwards, Templars running past them unaware of their presence even as Fenris sparked and glowed.

“Where are we going?”

Hawke was dimly aware that he was shaking, teeth seeming to rattle in his skull as he spat the words out, throat red raw and aching.

“Somewhere safe,” Fenris replied, glancing behind at Hawke and then-

Fenris’ lips were so soft, the stubble he normally kept shaved gently scraping against the bare patches on Hawke’s face, the taste of lyrium lingering in Hawke’s mouth as he drew away, searching his face for his reaction. Hawke glanced down towards their joined hands, Fenris’ fingers resting so delicately above the rend in his skin and realised he couldn’t feel anything.

Fenris’s face was all he could see as Hawke collapsed to the ground, lyrium streaks blending into the mess of stars above him as Hawke’s eyes rolled backwards and he succumbed to the darkness.


End file.
